campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Melissa Forrest
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Category:UnclaimedMelissa Forrest Name: Melissa Forrest Gender: Female Age: 14 Godly Parent Choice 1: Apollo Godly Parent Choice 2: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 3: Venus Hunter of Diana Claiming Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 3 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 4 Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance:' '' 'A girl with orange-blonde hair and color-changing eyes. Wears a white, sleeveless t-shirt, with black leggings most of the time. She wears a red jacket, and knee- high boots. Her hair is tied back in a braid, with a orchid flower pinned in her hair. Melissa has a permanent gaze that says ''I am way better than you think I am''.' '''Personality:' A Roman with a nice attitude, and always is reading a book, drawing, or surfing the web. But if you get her angry, she will show you how accurate her stabbing is. She will fire one at you before you can even say hello. Otherwise, she is a happy, carefree girl with an attitude. Before she came to camp, she thought of being a Hunter of Artemis. Her favorite thing to do is to is steal from Cohort , because they are so high standard, and classy. Being a daughter of Mercury, she is one of the fastest to get through Deathball alive, and is always racing others. Parent's History: Lily, and James (two Mortals born with the gift of Clear Sight) were having a normal day, right until they saw a staff entwined with two mirror-imaged snakes, and two wings near the top, where the snake heads rest. Lily picked it up to examine it, and she felt a surge of energy, so she dropped it immediately. Around the same time, James saw a beautiful, glimmering belt, which looked like a ring of silver. He too, felt a surge of power, and dropped it. Venus (or Aphrodite, you pick) and Hermes felt the sense of their symbols of power being touched, and traveled there as fast as they could. The two were in awe, and bowed down in front of the god, and goddess. The two Olympians picked the symbols up, and decided to thank the couple by making Tillia, their new daughter. The couple were so exited by the baby, they sat up to thank the Olympians, but they were long gone. Lily and James raised Tillia as any parent would, and often took visits to Venus's, and Hermes temples, to send quiet thank you. History: Melissa was having a normal day, up until her parents told her that the family was moving to an old, creepy house. She was was really upset, so she started looking around in the 'forest for a place to hide, when a feather-shooting bird attacked her. She had no idea what to do, so she hid inside an unusually large tree trunk hole for the rest of the night. Eliza, her close friend, who turned ''out to be a Roman demigod daughter of Fides (The Roman goddess of'' trust) eventually found her the next morning, shivering, coughing, and starving. She handed Melisssa her first weapon, a spear. Melissa first thought this was all just a'' ''big joke. I mean seriously, monsters, gods, and goddesses, this was all so unreal. Eliza told her to pack her stuff, and leave, because she was being sent to the Wolf House, where she would learn to fend for herself. But, Melissa did not really want to leave, she was just upset, besides, she could not bear to leave behind her younger sister, Marie Jane. She later left, because she was always always being attacked by a endless stream of monsters. After three days of training, Eliza mysteriously disappeared, along with any trace of her ever existing. It was still unknown if Melissa had a line of Greek in her. Melissa was put on probatio, was given a shield. She had made some Roman friends, and figured out that she was a second generation demigod, because her mother was a gift from Hermes, and Venus to show their thanks when Lily and James helped them save their symbols of power, and rewarded them with Tillia, Marissa's mom. (Marissa is still unclaimed, so could someone please put her into a cohort?) Weapons: Spiculum (Spear) Book (The Ancient Book of Greek and Roman Myths) Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question ' ' 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? A) Yes, I checked the list ' B) I think no one else chose this, so i'm okay' 3) Is your faceclaim already used? A) Yes, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim ' B) I already said it above.' 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed Thedemigodaughterofapollo (talk) 23:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC)Thedemigodaughterofapollo